No sabe que hacer
by Xime Maslow
Summary: Katie Knight no sabe que hacer con las visitas de su casi hermano Logan quieren saber de que hablo entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en Palm Woods como siempre todos tenían algo que hacer y Logan no era la excepción salía del cuarto de Katie Knight las sábados en la mañana con el cabello despeinado, la ropa mal puesta y la pequeña de Katie lloraba. Aquellas visitas semanas destrozando poco a poco a la hermanita de Kendall y a pesar de ser tan inteligente no sabe como arreglar esta tan terrible situación.

"¿Como pude dejar que esto pasara?" se lo preguntaba la pequeña Katie después de las "visitas" de Logan, mientras lloraba sin para debajo de el edredón de su cama.

Cuando pudo dejar de llorar se levanto de su cama y fue directo a la ducha.

Estando en el baño se desvistió y lo único que quería era que aquella ropa la quemaran ya que le traía tan horribles recuerdos.

La castaña entro en la regadera, el agua se llevaba las sustancias de Logan que se encontraban aun en su cuerpo, aquella sustancia blanca le recordaba a Katie la primera ves que Logan la violo, si leyeron bien Logan Michell semanalmente violaba a Katie Knight.

Flashback

-VIERNES DE PALITOS DE PESCADO- Dijeron los 4 exjugadores de hockey cuando mamá Knight les pregunto que cenarían.

-Bueno chicos en lo que preparo la cena quédense en la sala un momento- dijo Jennifer a los miembros de BTR.

-Si mamá- dijo Kendall mientras empujaba a sus mejores amigos y a su pequeña hermana.

Kendall se sentó junto a su novio Carlos y James se sentó a un lado de aquella pareja pero cuando se pusieron cariñosos James decidió sentarse a un lado de Logan que de casualidad estaban sentado junto a Katie.

Una ves que estuvieron sentados Kendall tomo el control del Blue-Ray y pulso play para ver la película de terror que estaban viendo en la tarde la cual pararon para decidir la cena.

En algún momento durante la película Logan rodeo con su brazo a Katie , ella no puso objeción porque sabia que Logan era un miedoso y por ese motivo la abrazaba aunque algo en ella le decía que debía de alejarse cuando Logan se acerco mas a ella de forma que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos.

El ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Katie y ella comenzaba sentirse incomodas por la cercanía de Logan a su cuerpo.

-Esta lista la cena- dijo la Sra. Knight a las 5 personas que estaban en la sala. Al oir esto, Katie salio corriendo de los tentáculos de Logan directo a la mesa. Los 4 perros llegaron unos segundos después y Logan se sento a un lado de Katie.

La castaña se sentia incomoda ya que el moreno buscaba cualquier escusa para tocar susu amns o su cara, en pocas ocasiones habia podido tocar sus piernas y en menos su trasero.

Una vez que la familia termino de cenar se fueron a la sala a continuar con la pelicula, al final todos estaban dormidos y Katie fue a su habitación a lavarse los dientes en el baño que ahí se encontraba.

Mientras en la sala habia un muy despierto Logan esperando a atacar, se levanto muy cuidadosamente para evitar despertar a alguien, camino hacia el cuerto de la pequeña, entro, cerro la puerta con seguro y se aserco a la castaña. Ella no habia notado la presencia de Logan hasta que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Katie notaba algo en los ojos de Logan, los notaba con algo de deseo, la castaña al notar esto salio corriendo y al ser mas pequeña logro escapar del baño pero Logan la atrapo al llegar a la puerta, la jalo del brazo y la lanzo a la cama, ella intento levantarse pero Logan se poso sobre ella. La pequeña traia una bata porque era costumbre que después de lavarse los dientes se pusiera su pijama. Logan abrio la bata dejando el descubierto su cuerpo en ropa interior. El pelinegro paso sus manos por TODO wel cuerpo de la hermana de Kendall, Katie lo golpeaba con sus manos intentando empujarlo para que ella pudiera huir pero lo unico que lograba era que Logan la deseasra mas.

Logan se levanto y arranco la ropa de Katie se poso sobre ella de nuevo y comenzo a besarla, ella gritaba pero sus gritos no se escichaban hasta la sala ya que el cuarto en el que ella dormia estaba muy lejos ademas la puerta cerrada reducia la posibilidad de que alguien la escuchara. Logan se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

El ojos chocolate tenia una mirada llena de lujuria al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la pequeña. El estaba realmente excitado, se notaba la gran ereccion en sus pantalones, uno creeria que iban a explotar.

El palido se desabrocho el pantalón sin quitarle la vista a la castaña cuya cara mostraba horror al ver lo que estaba viendo su casi hernamo Logan. El estaba por quitarse los pantalones y los boxers y ella solo se horrorizo mas e intento con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de la persona que la estaba maltratando de esa forma pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque el era mucho mayor y fuerte. Con un movimiento el pelinegro se quito el pantalón y el boxer y con otro la camisa para quedar totalmente desnudo. La pequeña Knight se estremecio al ver la enorme miembro de Logan esta se encontraba totalmente erecto y veia como una sustancia blanca escurria de el, nodudo ni un segundo y metio los dedos en su boca, cuando los saco estaban cubiertos por su saliva y los acerco a la intimidad de Katie, metio un dedo en su vagina, ella solo mostrabaq una cara de un inmenso dolor lo que excitaba aun mas a Logan, metio otro dedo y comenzo a moverlo de atrás hacia delante, La pequeña gritaba intentando impedir lo inevitable. Logan se posiciono en modo de poder penetrarla.

El simple hecho de ver lo que ella la destrozaba, el tener a Logan desnudo frente a ella con su miembro totalmente erecto y el tamaño de éste hacia que gritara todavia mas. Logan con un solo empuje la penetro hasta el fondo, sin ningun cuidado empezó a embestirla frenéticamente y ella solo deseaba morir en ese instante. Logan se corrio dentro de Katie y ella no sabia que hacer con sentia dentro, una vez que termino con elloa se vistio y le dijo con una voz entrecortada por elm esfuerzo:

-Si tú…dices algo…sobre esto… tu amado Kyle... terminara "accidentalmente" en el Distrito de Asesinatos de Los Angeles…al igual que Shane…- después de esto ultimo Logan salio del cuarto como lo hacia cada semana a partir de ese día.

La pobre de Katie quedo sola en su cuarto escurriendo de la sustancia que le habvia dejado Logan al momento de su orgasmo.

La hermanita de Kendall se sintia sucia, llevo sus manos a su cara y empezó a meserse deseando que lo que le ocurrio fuera solo una horrible pesadilla por el exceso de azucar. Cuando quito las manos de su cara pudo notar como de sus genitales continuaba saliendo la sustancia de Logan. Inmediatamente se levanto de su cama y estuvo a punto de avisar a su familia de lo sucedido pero recordo las ultimas palabras de Logan, entoncesse quedo en su cama sin poder pensar en algo quer la ayudara con el problema tangrande que tenia.

Fin Flasback

Los ultimos 3 mese habia sufrido de las perversiones de Logan Michell sin que ella pudiera hacer algo porque ella realmente ama a Kyle.


	2. Disculpas

Lamento muchísimo no haber aclarado que esta historia era un one-shot e intentado seguirla pero realmente no puedo agradezco infinitamente a todos los k la leyeron y me dejaron aunque sea un pequeño comentario.

Gracias a ustedes he seguido con nuevos proyectos que pronto subiré y en serio agradezco k hayan tomado un pequeño tiempo para leerla me fascina que los que me dejaron un review sean autores tan buenos y que me encantan

Muchas Gracias y se despide Xime Maslow

.Posdata: Estoy trabajando en una secuela


End file.
